


All Readers & Subscribers - Notification, Please Read

by drsquee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: To all my subscribers and readers, please read for information regarding future chapter updates and stories.





	All Readers & Subscribers - Notification, Please Read

Hi there everyone.

 

I just wanted to update all my subscribers and future readers on the status of my fics and future chapter updates.

As many of you have read in my authors notes and Tumblr updates, I've had a lot of goings-on IRL to do with family members, specifically my 2 yr old daughter. However (ironically on the same day I found out I was pregnant), I was also told that a close family member had been diagnosed with cancer in their bones and that it was terminal and so, for the past two years, my time has been split between my daughter and my family member.

I can now reveal that that family member was actually my mother, who passed away on the 29th. During the past month, she had deteriorated quite a bit and eventually she passed away peacefully. 

I've stated previously that due to family commitments, I haven't been able to work on my fics as much as I'd like to and obviously, with this development, this is going to drop to pretty much zero for the foreseeable future. I'm not abandoning my work, not at all, but I obviously wont be uploading anything new for, at least, the next month or so.

I'm not looking for sympathy or anything, just a little understanding during a difficult period of my life. I will continue to post updates on my fic work on Tumblr and I will delete this post once I've started regularly updating again. 

I just want to say a big thank you to all my readers and subscribers, you guys and your support have been a great help to me, not just during these past difficult times, but also in general. Without your kind words and kudos, I wouldn't feel half as inspired to write as I do and knowing you guys are out there, enjoying my work and eager for more makes me feel ridiculously happy ^_^

 

Again, thank you all for your understanding and patience and I will see you soon :D

 

All the best

Squee XX

 


End file.
